The invention relates to a twin-roller machine for the pressure treatment of granular material, in particular a roll press for comminuting a bed of material or compacting or briquetting it, with two rotatably mounted, counterrotationally driven rollers which are separated from each other by a roller nip and of which at least one is designed as a loose roller moveable transversely with respect to the roller nip, the bottom and top sides of the bearing housings being mounted on slideways of machine consoles, with hydraulic cylinders being used for pressing one roller against the opposite roller.
In the case of roller mills for carrying out the “comminuting of a bed of material,” the individual pieces or particles of the material to be milled, such as, for example, cement raw material, cement clinker, ores or the like, which material is drawn into the roller nip by friction, are pressed in a bed of material, i.e. in a charge of material compressed between the two roller surfaces, when a high pressure is applied, and are mutually comminuted, with a roll press also being possible instead of a roller mill. In the case of previously known roll presses, for example DE 100 18 271 A1, one of the two rollers is designed as a fixed roller which is supported directly against a side part of the machine frame while the other roller as a loose roller is supported on hydraulic cylinders with which the roller contact pressure is applied. In this case, the hydraulic cylinders which press onto the bearing housings of the loose roller have to be supported on solid side parts of the machine frame. The machine frame forms a self-contained system of forces, i.e. the high radial roller pressing forces or milling forces occurring during operation of the roll press have to be absorbed by the self-contained machine frame, which is heavy and expensive as a result. Added to this is the fact that the operators of such roll presses for comminuting a bed of material need to be able to remove and re-install the rollers in as simple and rapid a manner as possible for repair purposes etc., for which purpose the heavy machine frame would have to be dismantled and/or swung apart in order to make the rollers accessible to replace them.